<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[路人/罗志祥]罗志祥你怎么穿着李森的衣服 by laskyy47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411840">[路人/罗志祥]罗志祥你怎么穿着李森的衣服</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47'>laskyy47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>旧档。</p><p>对于拍摄机器之血期间的罗志祥的一段女装幻想。</p><p>写着是路人，其实是想着周杰伦写的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OMC/罗志祥</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[路人/罗志祥]罗志祥你怎么穿着李森的衣服</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">罗志祥坐在地上，或者半蹲着，他黑色短裙上的花边罩住了关键处，因此让人看不真切，无法判断。他靠着墙，即便蹲着也够有充足的支撑力，对面的人想着，或者干脆是他的那两条腿，那肌肉和脂肪夸张地被他下蹲的动作挤压在一块的两条大腿，他撑得住，他什么都撑得住。他仰着头，那个罗志祥，正仰着头往外吞吐能招来慢性病的白色烟雾，粉色的头发因逃亡的汗水一缕缕粘在了他脸上，没碍着他漂亮的鼻子，有一丝却差点沾上了罗志祥唇边的血，不，他撑不住。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“粉色的假发？俗！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你不懂，有·些·人 就是喜欢粉色。”，说这话的时候，罗志祥正张了手指去擦唇边的血，他嘴唇微张，似在呼痛或者渴求，手离开了，唇却没闭上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他上下打量了两眼，对面的人故作心虚地挪开了眼睛，不，并没有，他还在暗地里盯着他，盯着罗志祥自己暗地里的肌肤。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“告诉我，你现在在想什么？”，罗志祥随手拿起垃圾桶边一个黑透了的香蕉，凑近脸边，轻轻嗅了嗅，那能是什么味道？腐烂的味道。他挑了挑眉毛，笑着把坚硬的一端抵上颈部，右手上稍微用了点力，挤压着，在把那立着的梗端从胸口向下划去，一直划到地上，划到后面别人看不见的地方去，粘稠的乌黑色果肉弄脏了他的衣服。他还有衣服吗？那不过是几条黑线缠绕着的几块碎布，</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你在想...”，他暗示性地挪动胯部，对面的人喉头动了动，默不作声。罗志祥满意了，他站起来，用手轻拍了三下那人的脸颊，再侧过头，轻描淡写地往下一看，蹭也不蹭，只笑着凑过去往他耳朵上吐气。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你才是真的俗。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">——————————————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">罗志祥再一次换上自己的戏服，他胸前空荡荡的，看了就叫人想打盹，他自己也快要打盹了，除了这个，他拿起黑色的丝袜，让黑色的纱布缓慢包裹住他的脚趾，脚背，小腿直到大腿，他喜欢紧绷的感觉，这感觉值得他舒服地叹气。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他要出去，在这么一个晚上，他还要抽烟，像李森那样，他就是李森，他穿着李森的衣服，做他将做的事。罗志祥眼神朦朦胧胧的，他就这么出门了，沐浴在悉尼夜晚潮湿咸腥的空气里，不知道往何处去，粉色的假发让他像一个荧光的夜店灯泡，那就往夜店去，往最肮脏，最狂乱的夜店去，再遇见一个不认得他的本地人，或者一个认得他的旅行家，无所谓，他总之要缠上一个。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">罗志祥很幸运，他遇到的是旅行家。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">来自遥远的...不，并不遥远，不过是一片浪浪荡荡的太平洋，真不晓得这如何能碰见，总之是个惊喜，他用闽南语在那人面前讲粗话，被他的保镖或者朋友或者小弟或者磕上头的路人推了，他才不在乎这些，因为对面的人显然认出了他，他的目的显然已经达到了。罗志祥翘起一个弯弯曲曲的笑，黑色的丝袜外面是高跟鞋，而对面的人在摸他的大腿，他没有用高跟鞋踹他的子孙根，这就是胜利了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">人群散去了，其实并没有，只不过围绕着那一个人的人群散去了，罗志祥被这样的人群打得鼻青脸肿，但依然很好看，不过是为他上了层青红色的妆，他挑逗他，挑逗他对面的那个人，那人的反应很有趣，先是僵硬，但僵硬无法解释他仍捏紧他大腿的手，然后是带着愤怒的发泄或者热情，罗志祥分不清这两者，两个人跌跌撞撞进了迷乱肮脏的小厕所，男厕或者女厕，这里也有许多像他们这样的人，每个人都和另一个人靠在一起，发出欢笑或者哭泣的呻吟。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">对面的人看着不像是个会这样着急的人，他一向骄傲寡言又体面，他衣着很整齐——但已经被罗志祥坏心地弄乱了，领带被抛到后面，一手下摸，一手捉着罗志祥的头就吻去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">对面的人就是这个时候被罗志祥踢了，威力正如同浇透而下的冷水，他妈的他连个口红印都还没捞着。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“想什么呢你！”罗志祥声音是餍足的，“你朋友——”他拉长声调，“——打了我”，对面那人保证他听见罗志祥的笑声了，“就在刚才——”，两个人终于又在罗志祥的掌控下挨近了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你不会忘了吧？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“他们没认出你。”对面的人喘了一下，摆正了领带，罗志祥笑着眯了眯眼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“那你怎么就认出来了？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“我——”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“难道你在幻想我？在你脑子里，我穿的有现在这么少吗？我对你做了什么？嗯？看不出来，原来你这样想我的。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你竟然这样想我，我可真没想过。”罗志祥自顾自喃喃地说，声音正好能让对面的人听见，他脸上带着玩味的笑，“我要出去了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“你去哪——”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“去睡觉，我明天可还要拍戏——”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">罗志祥抛下他了，他整了整黑色的裙子，故意让丝袜边弹在大腿上，发出一声清脆的肉响。他在厕所唯一的窗户前弯下身，裙边随着他的动作迅速上移，罗志祥捡起地上一条被人踩过却还未熄的香烟，含进嘴里，对面的人对他展露出来的一切看得清清楚楚。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">他回头，露出一个笑来，转身便翻身上了窗，高跟鞋随着吱呀吱呀的窗户一起晃晃荡荡，忽然掉了一只下去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">“大老远跑过来，你累不累啊！真不想在我的戏服上面留下点什么？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">声音从墙壁的另一面传来，“明天，可就是这戏服的最后一天了哦！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">对面的人忽然动了，他捡起地上的高跟鞋，跟着前面的人，一起翻了窗户。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-13834036">
  <span class="ql-author-13834036">真是令人怀念的昨日。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>